


圆缺

by Feuerlicht



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht





	圆缺

有些时候，习惯真是非常缠人而可怕的东西。

八神太一结束部活来到空无一人的机房后，才恍然想起泉光子郎被邀请去国外参加电脑编程比赛了。据说是个很厉害的比赛，具体多厉害八神太一没有概念，单单听光子郎自然地说着“参赛的一般都是大学生”他就一阵寒颤。光子郎的世界，自己又能窥得几分呢。

平时八神太一踢完足球后会去机房找光子郎，他在那里研究着自己的课题，顺便等待八神太一，然后两人一起回家。这是光子郎出国的第三天，也是他第三次跑去机房结果扑了个空。昨天与前天也习惯性地朝那里走去。

“啊，啊。我这什么记性。”他无奈地敲了敲脑门，反手关上机房的门，提了提肩上的挎包，独自一人往回走去。

天边的余晖洒在身上，伸手便是金黄闪烁的斑斑点点落满掌心，一路踢着碎石子儿，它身不由己地颠来倒去，发出嗒嗒的清脆声响。逐渐开始入秋，气温降了些许，夏日那此起彼伏的蝉鸣渐渐不可闻，早晚的风拂过面庞裹挟而来的也不再是令人窒息的热浪，平添了几分清爽。只不过身边少了个能听自己唠叨一日趣事的人，怪别扭的。

总体而言光子郎是个挺安静的人，平日里就这么走在自己身边，不会去刻意在意他的存在，因为那是早就习以为常的事，是融进生活的一部分。然而不经意间存在感竟高得惊人，比如现在，在他的意识中。

与光子郎共处的时光与众不同。如果对方是石田大和，那就注定是一路的打打闹闹开开玩笑，十分自在，像是损友一样无需顾虑太多东西；如果是别的朋友，有一搭没一搭地唠唠嗑，一旦没有共同话题冷了场就显得格外尴尬。然而光子郎不一样，就算他只关心眼前的计算机，手指敏捷迅速地将键盘敲得啪啪作响，对外界不闻不问，心无旁骛地沉浸在自己的世界中，太一也不会觉得被冷落，反而很享受地看着他专注的模样，享受这份异样的沉默。那台计算机和那颗聪明得无法理喻的头脑如同整支队伍的司令塔，有条不紊地安排着战略，多少次命悬一线之际将他们从危急中解救出来。八神太一如今无法想象，如果当初队伍中没有光子郎，他们的道路会艰辛多少倍。

甚至可以说，八神太一十分引以为豪。

也正是因为如此，那理所当然该站在身边的人突然消失，终归不太习惯。

记得他说离开一周，现在已经将近过半了。一周的时间。在永恒的时光轮转中是不过是浩瀚汪洋中最最不起眼的一滴水珠，短暂的光阴因为这份微妙的距离感而被赋予了特殊的意义，让人变得坐立不安。然而八神太一一直相信，时间与空间的分隔并不是什么难以逾越的鸿沟，毕竟这么多年来积攒了足够的安定与默契。

为了让光子郎专心比赛太一决定不去打扰，一回到家却收到了他发来的信息，一瞬间精神百倍。

“太一さん，今天照旧吧，我这里没问题，亚古兽和甲虫兽还等着。”

有些出乎意料，原本以为他忙着这么重大的赛事，顾不上这头了。光子郎每月的满月都会去一趟数码世界，检测数据是否一切正常，两个世界是否稳定种种。他一直将此视为己任，为了防止新的变数出现，也是为了两个世界日后更好地交流与共处。太一也会一起前往，顺便看一眼亚古兽他们，一开始只是坐不住想要到处跑跑，到后来竟成了约定俗成的事。

没想到，相隔了大半个地球，竟能以这种形式相聚，真是奇妙。

八神太一到达时，亚古兽正远远地向他招着手。是这熟悉的岛屿，熟悉的湖泊，熟悉的电车，所有的一切开始与终结的地方。车厢已然破旧不堪，仿佛只消一击便能使其粉身碎骨，尘霜与锈迹昭示着它曾经走过的风风雨雨与岁月流转，唯独那份记忆犹清晰如新。光子郎似乎已经到了一段时间，正和甲虫兽在电车车厢中低头捣鼓着电脑，没有察觉到太一的到来。

一旦醉心于眼前的事就会对周遭环境通通无视，这点倒是丝毫没变。刚与他相识的时候觉得这性格真是太恼人，根本就不顾及他人的感受，事后还拿着无辜而后知后觉的语气询问怎么了，无处撒气更让人气结。不过日子久了，了解这个人了，习惯了，反倒不再挂怀这些琐事，这也是光子郎吸引人的地方吧，聚精会神的的他让人移不开目光，遇到难处时微微蹙起眉头，但很快便能找到解决方案，一如既往气定神闲地继续下去。

敲打下最后一个按键，光子郎瘫倒在椅背上，抬眸的瞬间与车厢外的八神太一四目相对，不禁一愣，直到太一向他挥手示意才缓过神来。

“抱歉太一さん，我都没注意到你已经来了……”他急忙跑出车厢，跑到太一面前。

“没事没事，我也才没来多久。”走近了才注意到对方略显憔悴的面容和两个重重的黑眼圈，“比赛很辛苦吧，其实这里迟两天再来也完全没关系的啊。”

光子郎笑着摆手道：“我真的没事，不过大赛中高手云集还是有点小紧张，主要是这里也不想落下就过来了。太一さん呢，这两天好吗？”

“嘛，还不是老样子。最近训练也开始紧张起来了，马上就是预选赛了……”

他又像平时一样拉家常一般说起了那些日常琐碎的事，在这个人面前完全不需要顾忌，八神太一确信这一点。

“太一！光子郎！你们也上来吧！”亚古兽从车顶上探下脑袋来招呼着，太一才发现给他们带来的零食早已被亚古兽与甲虫兽偷偷顺走率先享用了起来。

“喂你们好歹留一点啊！！”他三两下攀上了车厢顶端，末了不忘拉了一把身后的光子郎，将他一道拉上来。

正值满月之际，舒舒卷卷的云彩飘然散去后露出了皎洁的一轮圆月，像是将整片海洋装在了这个小小的圆盘之中，如玉如纱的月光倾洒在这片土地上，朦胧，柔和，清丽。昼夜永无止息地更替，明月一夕如环，夕夕成玦，循环往复。人们于是也聚聚散散来来往往，在人世间行色匆匆。

能在这样的日子见上对方一面，已是最好的馈赠。

“太一さん，月亮很美呢。”

“是啊，今天是满月吧。”

说起来，第一夜在这里过夜的时候绝对预料不到日后跌宕起伏的冒险。坐着电车回人类世界时也不会想到有朝一日还能回到这里，还能再见到亚古兽他们。

“有的时候想想，当时跟太一さん一起来露营真是太好了。”

“啊是吗，那就好哈哈，我当时还怕你不乐意呢。”他从亚古兽手中抢回一袋饼干拆开，递到光子郎面前，示意他自己拿。

“怎么会不乐意呢。”

夜空下的并肩畅谈总是舒心的，微风习习带起树叶间的摩挲，沙沙作响，偶有一两只鸟兽掠过天际，空留下一声长鸣，而后再度融入夜色之中。

月圆之后必定就是月缺，所以分别的时刻终究会到来，无论有多不舍，多不甘。

但月缺之后即将又会迎来月圆，只要还坚信着重逢，他们就永远会牵引着彼此。

与光子郎道别回到家中时候已不早，八神光在房中翻阅着小说书还没睡觉。

“啊，哥哥回来了，怎么比以往要慢？”

他走到窗阳台的玻璃窗前，望了一眼与数码世界圆得别无二致的月亮，转身反手拉上窗帘，躺倒在自己床上：“几天没见了嘛，一不留神就和光子郎多聊了一会儿。”

八神光合上书本在写字台上轻敲了两下，埋怨道：“你真是的，光子郎さん这两天不是很忙吗，你还这样耽搁人家。”

“可是……！”八神太一忽地从床上坐起来本能地想反驳，思索了半天觉得那似乎无法成为正当的理由，于是再度躺下，“也对，希望不要太打扰到他才好。”

不过，泉光子郎八成是不会介意的吧。

之后的两天训练结束后，太一再没有记错白跑一趟机房，大概是真正意识到他不在身边了，但即便如此也明白不久便是他的归期，每在墙壁上挂着的日历上打个叉，这一日便离他更进一步。

脑中越是对此念念不忘，日子就过得越是漫长，真正见面的时候也越是手足无措。

光子郎回来的时候是半夜时分，太一实在没能挨到那一刻，困得眼皮子耷拉着就睡着了，第二日清晨揉着因睡姿诡异而发酸的脖子，猛然发现他昨夜到家时给自己发了邮件。不期待回复而相信你一定能看到，单纯只为报一声平安，虽寥寥数语却深含关切的邮件。

初升的太阳将光明透过窗牗直射入屋内，使人能够感知得到那份温度，感知得到作为人类生活在世间的实感。

上学路上却不期在街道拐角处见到了他。两家人住得原本就不远，所以自然而然地，上学与回家路上总会结伴同行，多年来从未厌倦。

“早上好，太一さん。”他一如往常向自己打着招呼，穿着整洁的制服，挂着内敛而真诚的微笑。

他的身影完全落在愈发明丽的日光之中，让人分不清到底是他被阳光包裹着还是自身就散发着光亮。八神太一瞬间失神，在原地愣了三秒才想起回了一句早安。

这条街道终于变回了原来的街道，由两人并肩走着的街道。

“不用休息几天倒一下时差？直接去上学没问题吗？”

“睡了一觉现在挺精神的，毕竟学校的课程也不想错过。”

“对光子郎来说现在学校里学的根本不算什么吧……”他笑着调侃道，而后突然想起什么似的，急切地问道，“对了比赛！比赛怎么样了？”

他知道以光子郎的性格就算拿了世界第一也不会夸耀般挂在嘴边，但他依旧想与他共同分享这份喜悦，不主动问的话光子郎估计也不会说出口的。

他挠了挠后脑勺，有些不好意思地笑道：“拿了几个单项奖而已，其他人水平都很高啊完全不是对手。”

“已经很厉害了啊！对手全是大学生吧！”八神太一毫不掩饰地赞扬着他，就像一直以来赞扬着他的智慧一样，比如帮他解答数学题时，比如带着大家脱离险境时，比如他一番钻研后得出什么了不得的结论时。

“不不不，我还有很多要学习的地方啦……”

不张扬不自夸，宁愿做着最朴素最不起眼的事情，实则却是整台精密仪器能正常运作的关键，如同大脑与心脏的存在。八神太一喜欢这样的光子郎，喜欢他的温和谦逊，喜欢他的严谨认真，喜欢他无穷无尽的求知欲，喜欢和他共处时无处不在的默契与自然。

这一日社团活动结束得有些晚了，匆匆忙忙跑到机房，却见光子郎趴在桌面上安详地浅睡着，手肘边摊着一沓稿纸，上面演算着一些太一看不懂的公式。天色已不早，窗外投射而来的微弱的光线斜斜打在他身上，蓬勃生长着的红发处在阴影之中，颜色看起来比平日要更深一些，即使在睡梦中他也会渴求着更多的知识吧。

八神太一有一瞬的迟疑，不知该不该叫醒他。他看上去真的十分疲惫，前些天连日无休无止地用脑，刚回来难得能好好休息一阵却依旧坚持要来学校，太一突然不忍打扰他宝贵的睡眠时间，突然很希望能就这么静静地看着他。

“太……太一さん？”大概是睡得比较浅的缘故，光子郎还是自己醒了过来，伸手揉了揉惺忪睡眼，“抱歉，一不小心就睡着了。”

“呃……诶不！被留下来做自主练习耽搁到这么晚！应该让你先回家的……”

光子郎收拾了一下堆在桌上的资料，起身拎起公文包，朝门外走去：“太一さん还在跟我客气什么啊，走吧……怎么了太一さん？”

太一很努力地忍住笑，然而最后实在没忍住，抵着光子郎的肩笑得放肆，心道这样的光子郎实在太可爱了。

“你……你脸上有睡印子哈哈哈哈！”

光子郎愣了愣，下意识便伸手去摸脸上那凹凸的痕迹，对笑成这副模样的太一也是没有办法，最后却不自觉随着他一起笑了起来。

学生大部分都走完了，校园门口静悄悄的，天色也越来越晚。

“啊说起来……我们好像马上要数学考试了……”八神太一一脸干笑地看着光子郎。

他无奈地叹了口气：“我知道了，会教你做的，明天来图书馆找我吧。太一さん啊上课不好好听，不好好做笔记怎么行呢。”

太一将公文包狠狠向身后一甩，别开脸嚷道：“我有试着好好听啊但就是听不懂，而且老师讲得也没有光子郎讲得清楚。”

终究拗不过他，光子郎脸垮了下来：“太一さん真是……”

在街道拐角处挥手道别，太一不忘加了一句“好好休息”，光子郎应道：“我会的，太一さん也是。”便转身渐远在视线中，直到完全被黑暗所淹没。

今日的月亮没有那日的那么圆，但这并没有什么关系，他还能再度等到下一个望月，下下个望月，和他在同一片夜空之下，观赏着同一轮明月。

Fin.


End file.
